Love, Hate, Reincarnation, and Ressurecting Love
by MateOfHiei
Summary: Hiei reached into his pocket and took out the amulet. If I give it up, I can’t stay a demon… He thought. But if I don’t, she’ll die.
1. Chapter One

Love, Hate, Reincarnation, and Resurrecting Love

By MateOfHiei

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night. Hina and the other ice apparitions were outside by the cliff of their floating island. Ruri, Hina's friend, was to throw Hina's child over the cliff. Hina had fallen in love with a fire demon and bore a boy and a girl. The boy was of fire descent like its father and was to be thrown off the island.

Along with that, Ruri also had her own child to throw off. Ruri had also fallen in love with a fire demon. She bore a boy and a girl with the boy having fire descent as well. The thought of having to depart with her child was nearly life-taking, but she knew her duty. With tears in her eyes, she slipped each of the babies a tear gem that their mothers had shed for them. Then, she threw them over the cliff. Afterwards, Hina ran up to her side and they collapsed on the ground as tear gems clanged upon the ground around them. With the two ice apparitions crying, the others just left them in the rain.

**Years Later**

A boy with spiked black hair, along with a white burst of hair in the front that was shaped as a star, sat in a tree waiting for his partner.

"Hurry up!" he exclaimed. "Or I'll leave without you!"

"I'm done already!" his partner shouted back. "Don't you have patience?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and his partner walked up as he leaped out of the tree.

"Where are we going anyways?" the girl asked. He didn't answer. "Fine be like that! I don't care anyways, Hiei."

Hiei just ignored her and continued along. As they walked past a muddy path, a demon hand reached up from the mud, grabbed the girl's ankle, and pulled her down.

"Hiei!" she called.

Hiei turned, "Atsuka, where-" His eyes laid upon the hole. Then, the demon popped up while holding Atsuka captive.

"I'm Gusenki!" announced the demon. "If you want her to live, give me the Dark Amulet."

Hiei reached into his pocket and took out the amulet. _If I give it up, I can't stay a demon…_ He thought. _But if I don't, she'll die._

"Hiei, just keep it!" shouted Atsuka. "Don't worry about me! Run!"

"Yes, keep the amulet…" said Gusenki as he began to dissipate. "But, I'll keep the girl."

Hiei clutched the amulet and his hand tightened around it. He almost broke it since he was holding it so tightly. Then, he ran off to where he sensed the demon might have gone.

**Scene Change**

"Bring me that mirror and make me a meal!" he ordered.

"Get yourself, you lazy ass demon!" she shouted in anger.

Gusenki pressed the button at his side and the chains on Atsuka's wrists and ankles tightened.

"Tightening the chains is kind of...well…wimpy," commented Atsuka. "Oh, I forgot…you _are_ wimpy."

Then, Gusenki got up and grabbed her arm. "Listen here, if you want to live, you have to listen to what I say," he threatened.

"Hehe, you're funny when you're threatening me," she chortled. "It's because you suck at it." She broke into laughter.

Gusenki closed in on her. "You little brat," he said with anger. Before he could harm her, a shadow fluttered past them.

"Let her go," ordered a soft-spoken voice.

"Who are you?" Gusenki asked with fear evident in his voice.

When the shadow stepped out into the light, a boy with emerald eyes and long, red hair became visible. He walked towards Gusenki with a rose in his hand.

"You're gonna beat me down with a puny flower?" Gusenki taunted with a chortle.

"Rose Whip!" he said and the flower turned in a whip with thorns. "This is no ordinary flower."

"Ah…please give me mercy!" Gusenki pleaded.

"I don't believe in mercy," commented the stranger. "For they will cause more trouble in the future if I don't kill them, now!"

The stranger raised the whip up and slashed it at Gusenki. His head ripped off and Atsuko turned away in disgust. Then, the stranger walked over to where Atsuko stood. Swiftly, he used his whip to cut of the chains.

"Sorry if I frightened you," he said. "I'm Kurama."

"Um…t-thank you," she replied, a bit scared of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I just sprained my ankle."

Kurama helped Atsuka out of the cave. Hiei, who had just arrived, ran up to them. He looked to Kurama for some information. Then, he looked at Atsuka.

"She is okay," Kurama announced. "But her ankle is sprained."

"Perfect," replied Hiei with a scoff. "Now, I have to take care of an injured onna."

"Hey, I have a girl to take care of, too," replied Kurama. "She's in that tree over there."

Hiei and Atsuka looked to see a girl with her arms wrapped up in cloth. A female demon jumped down from another tree and landed in front of them. Her eyes held a look on anger and vengeance.

"I will dispose of you for what you have done to my brother!" she exclaimed.

A/N: I'm sorry if this story doesn't seem right! Plz tell me what I should do to make it sound better! Also, plz don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter Two

Love, Hate, Reincarnation, and Resurrecting Love

By MateOfHiei

Chapter 2

"I will dispose of you for what you have done to my brother!" she exclaimed.

They turned around and looked at the newcomer. "We can't fight here," Kurama said. "We have too many injuries."

"I'll fight," offered Hiei. "You run."

"I can't carry two women!" Kurama protested.

"Fine, I'll distract the onna while you go and get yours," Hiei replied.

Hiei rushed up to the demon and took out his sword. Kurama ran towards the tree and retrieved the girl.

"You'll be the first to die!" exclaimed the female demon.

"Think again!" Hiei snapped as he was about to slash her with his sword.

She evaded the sword and several poison bombs at him. _This is a distraction?_ Thought Kurama. _He's not supposed to fight her…_ He sighed.

Kurama jumped up into the air and used his Rose Whip. The female demon dove to the side and received a slash in her shoulder. She winced and grasped her shoulder as she backed away.

"I'll kill you all the next time we meet!" she vowed as she threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked as he made his way over to Hiei.

"After I've inhaled poison smoke, you think I'm alright?" Hiei countered.

He weakly walked over to Atsuka and collapsed beside her. "Kurama..." the other girl whispered.

"Katsumi, just rest," Kurama said running to her side.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But, that poison smoke will kill Hiei in about...two hours." She winced as she tried to sit up. "You must get him treated quickly."

"But what about you and the girl?" Kurama asked.

"I'll take the girl," Katsumi answered as she got to her feet.

"You have an arm injury," Kurama pointed out with worry.

"I'll be okay," she replied as she made her way over Atsuka's side.

With Kurama's help, Katsumi pulled Atsuka up into her arms. Kurama picked Hiei up and checked on Katsumi again. Katsumi smiled and nodded. Then, they walked off in search of help for Hiei.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Hope this chapter is good! Sorry, it's short. I'm just out of ideas at the moment. I promise that it will get better!


End file.
